


曼哈顿爱情故事

by psyllid



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyllid/pseuds/psyllid
Summary: “嘿，”他皱起眉头，“你也才二十五岁，你也不过是个半成熟的人。”“我是个成年人。”埃迪纠正说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU，卡是被斑捡到的，17岁卡，25岁斑

“你昨晚和人做爱了吗？”  
埃迪正在刷牙，水龙头里的水将杯子里填满了泡沫，他等它们迅速沸腾着消散下去，听到这一问话，他惊奇地发现卡勒姆不知道什么时候站在了他身后，从镜子里看他站在门框处，一个头从他肩膀那里探出来，将他吓得把水泼了出去。  
“什——你疯了吗，卡勒姆？”他手忙脚乱地说，脖子迅速地染上一片红色，“能不能不要我每次出去你就拿这个调笑我？”  
“你太不经吓了，这不是很正常的事吗？”卡勒姆笑了起来，他贴了过来，整个人像只在太阳底下烤过的熊，“你昨晚一夜都没回来。”  
“我喝醉了，”他诚实地说，“醉得很厉害，还好老大卫的老婆那晚没回来，他好心收留我，让我在他酒吧的沙发上睡了一宿，没收我的钱。”  
卡勒姆在他身后“啧”了一声，这声音离他很近，就在他的耳朵边上，热气直接喷到他皮肤上，他被弄得痒痒，闪躲了起来。卡勒姆发现了这点，他的手臂牢牢箍着他的腰，故意给他哈气，刚被沐浴过的，还有点湿湿的脑袋往他肩上凑，他不可抑制地大笑出声，“你让我没法好好刷牙了。”  
“那可不是我的错。”  
最后埃迪还是刷好了牙，并且洗漱一新。卡勒姆已经把早餐做好，放在桌子上，埃迪吃得很快，但并不粗鲁。他们总是这样，稍过一会儿，埃迪会穿得光鲜，一点也不像个正在为房租发愁的人，他会拿着公文包，假装自己有份正经工作，去敲开任何一扇他能敲开的剧院经理的门。卡勒姆会提起他的书包，赶上最近的一班公交，可能还叼着片来不及吃的吐司，以及原封不动带过去的书本。今天埃迪敏感地发觉男孩有些什么不一样，他边把煎蛋切成小块塞进嘴里，边仔细打量着对方。  
“怎么了吗？”卡勒姆端起牛奶喝了一口，嘴边沾上了一圈白胡子。  
“你有话想和我说吗？”  
听到这话，他明显变得不自然了起来，他放下玻璃杯，手指不断在杯沿摩挲着。  
“你什么事都可以和我讲的。”埃迪安慰他，放下了刀叉，静静地凝视他。这种凝视却给了对方更大的压力，卡勒姆的手拿开，交叉握在了一起一会儿，两个大拇指不停地晃动。他在紧张时就会这样，埃迪再清楚不过了，在他刚把男孩捡回来的那天，卡勒姆才十一岁，他领着他坐在桌子前，去替他准备晚餐，卡勒姆却把这安静当成了煎熬，他局促地坐在这里，等他端着盘子上热腾腾的意大利面回来时，发现对方正在以一种紧绷的箭一样的姿势插在椅子上，双腿交叉，沾满了泥水的帆布鞋只有鞋尖微微触着地面，他双臂死死地贴在桌面上，双掌交握，将自己的手指锁得死紧。埃迪故意咳了两声，对方惊叫一样弹跳起来，像只麻雀，直到埃迪把食物放在他面前，向他再三保证不会赶他走，他才安心地狼吞虎咽起来。  
而这已经是六年前的事了。这六年，他们早已搬了无数个家，有些是因为房租，有些是因为埃迪不时会接到很远的工作，但他不想负担两份房租，卡勒姆也不愿意一个人在房子里待那么久。于是他们从西边跑到东边，又从沙漠跑到城市，直到埃迪意识到卡勒姆需要上学。于是他的工作变得更加繁忙，白天去在各个剧院里抓住一切机会，装成懂所有表演技巧而自信满满的人试镜，夜晚去酒吧当侍应生。卡勒姆曾经因此和他大吵一架，但没能说动他，一向好说话的人在这点上出了奇的坚持，卡勒姆只好一反常态，成为让步的那个人。  
现在他坐在这里，这张桌子早已不是原来的那张，椅子也不是以前的椅子，但它们却显得一样的灼人。卡勒姆又变换了个姿势，埃迪很有耐心地等他开口说话，于是他张嘴了。  
“昨天有个女孩邀请我去她家，并塞给我一个避孕套。”  
埃迪的眼睛迅速眨了一下，“哦，你答应了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“我很欣慰，起码你们这些年轻的小孩还有防范意识。”

“嘿，”他皱起眉头，“你也才二十五岁，你也不过是个半成熟的人。”  
“我是个成年人。”埃迪纠正说。  
后来他们没有再谈论那件事。埃迪很快谈论起了他将要去争取的工作，放在以往卡勒姆会很有兴趣地听，并且做出任何他想要做出的评论，但今天他却有些心不在焉。他放下刀叉，起身匆匆拎起了那个黑色的背包，一根背带还挂在他胳膊上，他走上前，在埃迪疑惑的目光下拥抱了他，在松垮宽松的棉布衬衫下，对方的身体显得瘦得吓人，只一抱就能勒到肋骨。埃迪很喜欢拥抱，他上下抚摸着男孩的后颈，给他一个贴面吻。  
“走了，再见。”卡勒姆起来，出了门。

等到晚上回到家的时候埃迪已经忘了餐桌上那个简短的谈话。他刚经历了精疲力竭的一天，但好在这次明里暗里试图灌他酒的客人不算多。他擦拭着那些玻璃酒杯，将它们一个个完好漂亮地摆进柜子里，这时候老大卫过来，和他说了一句话。  
“你还养着那个小子吗？”  
“你说卡勒姆？”他随口说着，擦拭酒杯的动作并没停下，灯光在他的手里折射。  
“还能有谁，难不成你还有精力多养两个？”老大卫笑起来，发出一阵难以言说的笑声，因为年老，在他说话的时候，风会从他的牙齿缝里倒灌出去，连带着一整天的酒气。  
“我大概可以算他的监护人。”  
“我看你还是个半大孩子。”老大卫说，一只胳膊撑在玻璃柜上，袖口处皱皱巴巴的，从里面伸出来一只满是斑点的手，敲击着桌面。“你知道，他在这一块名声可不怎么好，或者说有点太好了。”  
“关于什么的？”  
“你还需要问我？看来你还不怎么了解他。”

于是晚饭的时候埃迪自然而然地向卡勒姆转达了这场谈话。卡勒姆刚开始睁大眼睛在听，在埃迪说话的时候，他总是表现得很认真，好像埃迪的每一句话都是需要被记下来的笔记。但听到后来他的表情明显不悦了。  
“我不喜欢你在那工作。”他最后说。  
“你就得出来个这个？”  
“那个酒吧一股子怪味。我上次来找你的时候，才进门就被里面拥挤的男人身上的汗臭味和酒味熏倒，我才坐在那里十分钟，就有三个人来试图让我请，或者请他们喝一杯。你是怎么忍得下去的？”  
“这种事到处都是，换个地方也不会有任何区别。”埃迪笑着说。他早就习惯了，在多年的漂泊生活里，任何工作都是一样的，只要能赚到面包。  
“但那家特别糟。”卡勒姆皱着眉嘟囔。  
“那大不了我换一家。”埃迪漫不经心地说，但卡勒姆的眼睛却亮了。  
“你真的会换吗？”  
“如果你坚持的话。”  
卡勒姆先是看起来很高兴，但转瞬之间又黯淡了下去。  
“那算了，”他最后说，“我不要你因为我要求而做什么事。”

夜晚，埃迪照旧和卡勒姆躺在一起。男孩已经到了很快就要成年的年纪，但这个习惯一直没有改变。也许是老大卫的话像一颗种子，在他脑子里不自觉地发芽，他开始思考卡勒姆是不是应该拥有另一个房间。他已经手长脚长，在不知不觉的时候，像被打了什么催生素的果子，迅速膨胀成异常的大小。在他第一次见到卡勒姆的时候，全纽约那么多房子，那么多人家，卡勒姆偏偏选择晕倒在他的门前。他当时也不过是个少年，刚刚在数字上体验成人的感觉，实际上身体还保持着青涩的纤细，他一只手抱着一大纸袋的面包、可乐、巧克力，以及其他一些杂七杂八的速食产品，另一只手艰难地打着伞，在街角的转头处，他远远地看见一个黑色的东西在台阶上，他还以为是新修的垃圾桶。但他走近了，发现那不过是个小男孩，穿着件沉闷，过长的外套，将自己团成一团，靠着栏杆睡了过去。他在那男孩身边犹豫了两秒，以为他不过是个和家里人吵架跑出来的小孩子，但这样淋雨还是不行的，他轻轻地摇了摇他，将伞撑过他的头顶。  
后来卡勒姆就像盆新鲜，蓬勃生长的盆栽，一直在他家定下来了。这盆具有观赏性质的盆栽一开始没什么用，还要投入阳光和肥料来养育，让他本就拮据的生活情况变得更加捉襟见肘。有时候埃迪得到了份好的工作，家里的情况就会好一点，他们会住上更宽敞点的房间，起码不用在半夜聆听隔壁邻居的浪叫，以及忍受雨天时就返潮的天花板。他们还会在晚上一起吃上一顿热腾腾的大餐，脚交缠着脚，头抵着头入睡，但更多时候，他们得珍惜地烧着壁炉，用毛毯将自己和对方裹成厚厚的一团，互相拥抱着，将脸埋在毯子底下。那条毛毯的样子埃迪到现在还记得，它干燥而厚实，有着有些扎人的编织物，其中一头有个黑乎乎的洞，那是被香烟烧的，埃迪在某天躺在床头，边阅读着一本晦涩难懂的文学史，边夹着根烟，那时候的卡勒姆，还远没到他认为的可以吸烟的年龄的卡勒姆，在旁边悄悄吸了好几口，他也没发觉，最后烟灰全部掉在了毯子上，埃迪在偶然的抬眼间发现了缭绕的烟雾，才意识到这小子捣的鬼，他气得把他压在床上，猛挠了他痒痒，卡勒姆放声大笑了起来，那只烟就那么掉在了这一角，默默燃烧着。  
现在埃迪回想起来，仍然记得那时候卡勒姆还能随便他欺负，他们抱在一起睡觉的时候，卡勒姆才到他胸口。也许他以前过的日子压抑了他生长发育的机会，像把大树的种子埋在盒子里，现在终于被他发现，移植了出来。现在的卡勒姆充满着蓬勃的，热腾腾的雄性气息，他的肩膀变宽变厚，甚至在睡觉的时候，他的胳膊有力到让他喘不过气，有几次在半夜里他醒来，满头大汗，以为自己在梦里被勒死，但那只不过是卡勒姆整个人缠到了他身上。  
他可能太溺爱卡勒姆了。埃迪开始剥茧抽丝地思考他们的关系，并且第一次这个想法跳进了脑海里。卡勒姆不是什么小孩子了，他马上是个成年男性。他在小时候养过鸟，那只鸟折了翅膀，掉在了他家的阳台，他一推窗户就看见它，这只小生灵有一个长长的，红色的喙，眼睛黑豆一样，却毫无生气，像个橱窗里被毁坏的玩具。他将它小心翼翼地捧起来，查了所有他能找到的书，替它包扎好伤口，喂给它食物和清水。他叫它丽莎，一直养着它，甚至训练它重新开始飞行，为此耽误了不少课后的功课。等到丽莎终于能笨拙地拍打着翅膀后，它仅仅是盘桓了两圈，就重新迎接了蓝天。卡勒姆就和丽莎一样，是不可被驯养的。

笃定了心思，第二天，埃迪向他抛出了那个问题。  
“如果你想出去住的话，是不用考虑我的。”  
卡勒姆却瞪着眼睛看着他，仿佛并没有接受到这条信息，但埃迪知道他听清楚了。他重新低下头，叉起一小块培根，极力忽略对方那几乎具有实质性重量的视线，等待着他的反应。  
“你什么意思？”卡勒姆说，舌头打结了好几下。  
“你不想拥有自己的空间吗？”  
“你要赶我走了？”卡勒姆喃喃地说，他的眼神直直地盯着埃迪，又好像穿过他，看到了更多无法言说的东西，他没由来地感到紧张，似乎面临着毫无准备的试镜，又或者被耗子爬到了脸上。  
“是我太惹人烦了吗？你要像我父母一样离开我了？”卡勒姆重复。埃迪急忙反驳了。  
“不，当然不是。”他磕磕绊绊了起来，可能脸已经要烧起来了，他一激动就会像酒精上头，“我以为......好吧，对不起，当我没说，是我的错，你就当我什么也没说过，你当然可以想住多久住多久。”  
但卡勒姆显然没有被安抚到。他扔下了刀叉，金属在瓷器上发出碰撞的清响。  
“我知道了。”  
“真的，是我的错，”他真诚地看着他，去覆盖上对方紧握成拳的手，“我们是亲人。”  
“那么作为你的亲人，我无法被留下来。”卡勒姆说，面上浮现了一种哀伤的神色，就像层纱一样，很快被风吹去了，迅速转化成了一种别的，更复杂的情绪，他的五官并没有改变，但形成了一种更加微妙的变化，他牙关紧咬，腮帮处的肌肉微微抖动着。  
“那作为你的男朋友呢？我能不能留下？”


	2. Chapter 2

埃迪看上去显然被震惊了，他的瞳孔短暂地放大，而微微张开的嘴还未能合上，露出一种有几分傻气，更多的是不可思议的表情，就像到了一个全是陌生人的舞会，却突然被挑中上台和主持人热吻。卡勒姆有些来气，这种气愤让他直接站起了身，陡然变得高大起来的他一只手撑在桌子上，半个身子探过去，就这么隔着食物的盘子吻上了埃迪的嘴唇。而埃迪甚至还迟钝地握着叉子，不知如何是好。卡勒姆的吻就像他的人一样，此刻充满压迫性又热气腾腾，不由分说地挤进了他的牙齿，重重舔舐着他的上颚，和他的舌头交缠。他还没想好该怎么办，就已经被卡勒姆吻得喘不过气，卡勒姆另一只手按着他的后脑勺，让他无法逃避，只能被凶狠地吻着，吸舔着他的舌头，发出响亮的碰撞声。卡勒姆最后甚至还狠狠咬了下他的嘴唇，他的舌尖探了探，尝到了血腥味。  
“你这是干什么？”他说，问了个愚蠢的问题。显然卡勒姆也是这么想的，在对方再次向他压过来的时候，他猛地站起身，带倒了身后的椅子。  
“你想和我上床吗？”卡勒姆咄咄逼人地问，埃迪惊讶地意识到他从来没见过这个样子的卡勒姆，他气势惊人，像拔地而起的树，只有脸上的神情能让他找回一点熟悉的色彩，还像那个以前犯了错，被他发现训斥的小孩子。  
“不，我们是亲人，卡勒姆，你该去找个女孩，你、你不是异性恋吗，卡勒姆？”  
“我不知道，”卡勒姆像在磨着牙齿，他的胸膛在那层薄薄的衬衫里剧烈起伏着，而那件衬衫还是他亲手洗的，“我和女孩睡过，如果你想知道的话，但我老想着你。”  
埃迪被这巨大的荒谬弄得反而说不出话来，过了会儿，他感到舌头能活动了，“我不是女孩，我没有柔软的身体。”  
“你也没有阴道和乳房，”卡勒姆说，“我知道，可不能让我试一试吗？我想和你上床。”  
埃迪不确定他有没有同意，但卡勒姆已经两大步跨到了他面前，热烈地抱着他，啃咬他的下巴。在迷乱之间，他的手压到了桌子上的瓷盘，让那盘子的一端高高地翘起来，发出噔地一声猛响，和食物一起在地上摔得粉碎。卡勒姆推着他，往房间里移动，不让他碰到地上的碎片。他被扔在了床上，软绵绵的床把他弹起来，卡勒姆已经脱掉了上衣，露出雄厚的胸膛，压了上来。他耐心而细致地吻他，啄过他鼻尖脸颊上的雀斑，和他颤抖的眼睫毛，他一路向下，解开他的衣服就像拆开一件扎着蝴蝶结的圣诞日礼物。  
“你接吻的方式，”埃迪气喘吁吁地提出抗议，“太下流了。”  
“我不知道接吻有什么下流的？”卡勒姆奇怪又有些调笑地放过他胸前的乳头，重新亲上他的嘴，这次是个绵长细致的吻，他小心地吸过他鲜红的舌尖，透明的银丝出现在他们嘴角。  
“还是很下流。”埃迪下了结论。  
“可能是我的裤子一直在顶着你。”说完，卡勒姆迅速脱下了裤子，他两脚一蹬，将那条皱巴巴的牛仔裤踢到了床下。那是埃迪买给他的，他穿着有一年了，不是什么新潮的款式，但由于他本身的生活方式，显得像穿了好几年，线头从口袋边缘上伸出头来。  
现在是他真正的，勃发着的阴茎抵着他了。埃迪在他的身下就像一块完整的，被剥开的牛奶糖，因为贴在裤子口袋里放久了，熨烫的温度让它有些化开，变得软绵绵的，有些黏。他尽一切可能让他感觉舒服，他吸咬他的乳尖，在他的胸膛，肚子上落下细密的亲吻，手富有技巧地套弄着他的阴茎。在埃迪不可抑制地从喉咙里发出猫一样的呻吟时，突然他急吼吼地跳下床，捡起裤子飞速翻找，将两个口袋都完全地翻了出来，他太急切了，迅速地捡起了掉落在地上的避孕套，又重新翻身上床。  
埃迪推开了他压上来的胸膛：“你怎么随身带着这东西？”  
“我一直在等待今天。”  
说完，他捧着埃迪的脸，试图再次给他一个湿答答的吻，另一只手已经来到了他的下半身。但埃迪没有接受他的说辞，他避开了卡勒姆的吻，卡勒姆气恼地将头抵在了他的脖子下方，毛茸茸的，很有重量的脑袋，像只狮子。  
“我应该等晚上再这么干的。”  
“什么？”  
“晚上你会喝点小酒。”  
埃迪看上去更生气了，他皱着眉头，“我知道你现在还不是太尊重性的年纪，但性不是这样的。”  
“我知道，我知道是怎样的。”他将对方整个人压住了，不由分说地烙下了一个个热腾腾，富有进攻意味的吻，他等待得太久了，久到记不清第一次在深夜颤抖又小心翼翼地对着埃迪的后背打手枪时的情形，他们之间不过一纸之隔，对方的呼吸轻缓而稳定地拍打在他耳朵里，他激动又随时担心他会醒来，快感就像一根细细的铁丝线吊在他的喉咙，随时可能锋利地沁出血珠，或者更深，让他毙命。最后他绷直了脚尖，将脚下的床单蹬得凌乱，夜晚里的天花板变得模糊而晃动。他小心翼翼地下床，这辈子都没那么轻手轻脚过，在他清理那些痕迹的时候他哭了，突然地，他用手牢牢地捂住自己的鼻子和嘴巴，五官被挤压得变形，不让自己发出声来。  
现在埃迪终于不再是那些夜里遥远又极近的梦的化身了。他的身体终于像脱下了那层月光的薄纱，鲜活而真实地袒露在他面前。埃迪二十五岁了，却只比他初见时长开了一点，依然纤细而瘦弱，四肢修长，以前他认为那是坚定而温暖的支撑，会帮他遮住一切饥饿与苦寒，会在寒冷的夜里带他到有火炉的房间，给他热腾腾的牛奶，但现在他却觉得它们看起来漂亮而脆弱，仿佛一折就能像鸟的翅膀那样断裂，他必须圈住它们，箍得紧紧的，不受外界的侵害。  
他太沉溺在自己的想法里了，狂喜和兴奋使他的大脑像被扔进水里的沸腾片，被搅动得发出发出咕咚咚的声响。等他回过神来才意识到身下的人一直在推拒，但那点挣扎太微不足道了，在他的胸膛底下简直像在调情。他的手已经来到了埃迪的下半身，揉捏着他鼓囊囊的囊袋，套弄他的阴茎，做得十分潦草，直接来到了他的后穴为他扩张。他不知道在什么时候手指上挤了一大团湿滑的东西，将那些玩意儿往埃迪后穴里塞，他的温度很快让这些固体融化了。卡勒姆好不容易在百忙之中抬起头，用嘴撕开了避孕套，而埃迪的眼神一下子变了。  
“怎么了？”他还没等到对方回答就用吻堵住了埃迪的嘴，他害怕听到拒绝的言语，于是他干脆什么也不要听。他抬起埃迪的腿，让那过分柔弱可怜的腿架在他的肩膀上，挺身进入了他。  
他的第一感觉是以为天花板在移动。是无比熟悉的地方，他甚至闭着眼睛都能勾勒出那些泛黄的墙壁，吊灯里积压的死去的蚊虫尸体，黑乎乎的一团，而蜘蛛也许正在墙角处积极生育。但有什么不一样了，一切都不一样了，周身的场景都仿佛变了个样，完全倒了过来，就因为他正在操这个他无比熟悉的人。这个事实认知让他的阴茎更加膨胀了一寸，在对方紧热湿滑的后穴里，他捉着对方的腰，迅速而猛烈地动了起来。  
如果他再分心点，就能注意到床都在发出不堪重负的叫嚷。但他实在很难将任何一丁点注意力放在除了这个人以外的地方。他牢牢地盯着他，要将他的身体烧个洞，把他所有的反应和表情都深深刻在脑子里。他颤抖时的样子，眼睛变得从未如此湿漉漉而可怜，双颊染上红晕，是从脖子一路烧上来的，像被大片的晚霞笼罩住了，而他被操得狠了会用脚跟踢他的背，手指在他胳膊上留下抓痕。  
“你怎么像个小猫。”卡勒姆含糊地说，但从他的反应来看，他觉得这样的埃迪很好。他激烈地操着他，几乎想把自己的一切都给他，他太爱这个人了，但他没什么能给的。他只不过是个穷孩子，还要依赖对方来生活，连他仅有的，他觉得可以算凸出的就是他周围的人都认为他人还不错，但那也是和在埃迪的生活过程中受其影响养成的。他全身上下，没有哪件不和埃迪有关。  
最后他悉数泄在了埃迪的体内。他气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓地倒在他身上，散发着热情的气息，是独属于他这个年龄的活力。埃迪也高潮了，他连推开卡勒姆的力气都没有，事实上对方的重量压得让他有种窒息的感觉。他懒懒地陷在床垫里，仍由卡勒姆抱着他，对他到处又摸又亲，他现在真正的像个吸饱了水的海绵，被摊开在桌面上，稍微一碰就能挤出液体来。  
卡勒姆很明显享受做爱后的余韵，就像退潮后的海滩，留下了五颜六色，稀奇古怪的贝壳。穿着花哨暴露泳衣的人们都走光了，只有他留下来，爱若珍宝地将那些闪闪发亮的小东西捡起来，放进自己的玻璃瓶里。他长手长脚地拥抱着他，不管汗水还黏腻地挂在皮肤上，他的脚踝挤进埃迪的脚踝，四只脚交缠在一起。这个时候无论卡勒姆做什么，埃迪都懒得管他，于是他像把埃迪当成了个洋娃娃那样抱着，下巴搁在他蓬松柔软的头顶。洗发露的味道是清香干净的，钻进他鼻子里，是他和埃迪一起在超市里买的，最便宜的那种大容量，和他自己身上的一样，但没有埃迪那样好闻。  
过了几分钟，可能十几分钟，埃迪回过神来，像刚刚苏醒一样，踢了踢卡勒姆的小腿。  
“下去。”  
“什么？”卡勒姆以为他听错了，他不禁发笑了起来。  
“给我下去，我不想被警察抓起来，这他妈就是个错误。”  
“你在想什么呢？和自己喜欢的人做爱还犯法了？”  
“你自己说说你成年了没有？在某些州的话我没准已经在做笔录了。”  
“好，好，”卡勒姆气极反笑，“那我就说是我强迫的你，行吗？”  
埃迪无视了他的疯话，用胳膊死命把他推离自己。卡勒姆坐起身来看他，他蜷缩在床单上，身上还留着凌乱的吻痕和未经清理的精液，像个被雨淋了的小动物。他缩在枕头里，陷进去半边脸，另外半边看上去十分气恼，但这气恼更多的是对着他自己。  
“别这样，埃迪。”卡勒姆沉默了半天，只憋出来这么一句话。他俯下身去，小心而不带任何情欲色彩地讨好着亲吻他的肩膀和胳膊，仿佛害怕引起他的拒绝，仿佛从未得到过他。

当天夜里埃迪做了个梦。卡勒姆没有回来，他已经刻意拖延了下班的时间，等到只有路边的街灯固执地亮着，出租车在他身边缓慢地行驶，看他有没有要打车的意思，但他只是双手插兜，盯着路上被照得昏暗的地板缝瞧。有醉酒的人勾肩搭背着大吵大嚷，唱着不成调的歌，是街头艺人常听见的那首，他们从他身边经过，几个酒瓶咕噜噜滚到了他脚边。如果他没有遇到卡勒姆，没有在这个年纪被迫地更早成熟起来，去做一个从没有经验的大人形象，他会不会也在某一个清晨，不知道在酒吧，陌生人家里，或者公园的长凳上随便哪个地方醒来。他打了开锁，面对的是一片黑暗，他试探性地叫了几声，没有回应，只有风吹动窗帘的声音。  
他躺在枕头上，带着浑身的疲累，感受着梦境一层层波动到他身上，轻柔地将他推远。被子里还有卡勒姆的气味，太熟悉了，就像他本人一样，总有强烈的存在感，也许他现在找找，还能捡到几根掉下来的头发。  
他们从租车公司里借了辆越野，被开了很久的那种，风里来雨里去，他能清晰地闻到里面干涩已久的烟草味，当他发动引擎，这个笨重的老怪物发出了沉闷的吼声，让他在坐垫上猛地摇晃了下，差点撞上玻璃。但即使是这样的车也是一笔不菲的开销，卡勒姆在车子外耐心地和老板还价，稍微省了个面包钱，交易达成，他从副驾驶钻进来，手臂里抱着可能是两天的吃食，一大堆面包，罐头，后面还放了一箱清水。“好了，旅途快乐埃迪。”卡勒姆说，露出一种傻呵呵的笑容以及两排牙齿。  
“你肯定会觉得无聊的，为什么不留在家里。”  
“家里有什么意思。”男孩嘟囔着，把一个水果罐头拿出来撬开，挖里面的黄桃吃。他一边吃还要把叉子递到埃迪的嘴边，糖水滴到他胳膊上，冰凉的，过一会儿就会变成一层黏人的工业糖精味道。他咬了一口，有点太过于甜了，但还可以忍受，他舔了舔嘴角，卡勒姆帮他用手指擦了下。  
车在一望无际的红色荒漠上行驶，两边是大片稀疏的植被，仙人掌们直挺挺地成群列在干裂的土地上。蚊虫在他们的车壳上烤得滚烫，这一路开下来，卡勒姆已经停停睡睡了不知道多少次，每次都过不了多久就睁开眼睛，很快地瞟上他一眼，又继续将头硌在车窗上。埃迪让他去后座，但他不动，坚持缩在副驾驶上，他的头偶尔会落在埃迪的肩膀，产生一点重量，挡住了他右手的活动范围，于是被他轻轻推回去，继续和空气磕磕绊绊。  
不知道什么时候，卡勒姆揉着眼睛，艰难地睁开，发现身上被盖了床毛毯，是家里的那条，于是他更紧地裹了裹。他发现车已经停下了，他们正在不知道哪里的一片土地上，埃迪正靠在车前盖上抽着烟。他静静地看了一会儿，埃迪转过身，发现男孩黑亮的眼睛正在盯着他，他递给男孩一个纸袋子，里面是汉堡。他咬着一天里的第一口熟食，油腻的肉已经变得冰凉，但还不是那么难以下咽。“什么时候了？”他问埃迪，埃迪只是回答他还可以再睡一觉，于是他们一起在车后座挤了一晚。等到第二天，男孩的一边眼睫动了动，他正被温暖而干燥的怀抱环裹着，他摇了摇埃迪，告诉他想看日出。  
他们坐在车前盖上，咬着冰冷的，有些硬的面包，手边是打开的清水。第一抹金色升起来，爬到埃迪脸上，却像是被怪物张大了嘴，舔着他的脸，试图将他吞下去。他想去喊卡勒姆的名字，他发尽了力气，却自己也不知道有没有发出声音，因为一切声响都像被一只手一样掐断了。他只好往前跑，一直跑，视野变成白茫茫的一片，但他没有觉得疲累，只感到心从脚底升到头顶，这种失重的感觉让他分不清自己是踩着陆地还是海洋。突然他听到路边有一阵轻轻的鸣叫，像是濒死的呼救，在失鸣的情况下，这声却格外清晰地传达到他这里，是一只小鸟，黑灰背部，雪白的肚子，他将它爱怜地捧起来，它让他想起很早以前在家里偷偷养过的那只，最后离开的丽莎。但它黑圆的眼睛看着他，红喙开合，发出了声音。“你为什么不等等我呢，埃迪？”是卡勒姆的声音。  
他惊醒了，大喘着气，感受到自己的后背已经冷汗涔涔。天花板迅速地模糊又清晰，仿佛一团雾聚拢又散开。回忆和梦境交织的体验不怎么美好，他按住胸口，那里正不知疲倦地猛烈跳动着，提醒着他梦的残影还在他身体里翻腾。他哆嗦地去碰到了手机，白亮的光刺得他眼睛发疼，但他难看地挤着眼，艰难地拨打了卡勒姆的号码。


	3. Chapter 3

电话没有被接通。在他按下拨听键的那秒，只过了两秒钟，他直接就挂了，因为铃声就在这个黑暗的屋子里响了起来。卡勒姆还用着一首好几年前的摇滚乐当电话铃声，他相当熟悉这首歌的调子，在第一个音符就能听出来。他翻身下床，循着声音的来源，在一团绞在一起的牛仔裤里找到了，他将它从这团布料里拎出来，它一下子发出更大的叫喊，手机屏幕闪现着卡勒姆给他的备注，肉桂卷。他扔下它，胡乱地套上外套，在这个野猫都寻求着庇护所的夜里出了门。街上只有路灯还在固执而微弱地亮着，打起一蓬蓬的黄色的小伞，他一边走，感受着寒冷从他的身体里呼啸穿过，他的骨头在薄薄的皮肉里鼓鼓作响。或许那同时是他心脏沸腾的声音，他缩起来，将两个窄窄的肩膀缩进自己的皮外套里，想让这心悸平静，让所有的纷乱繁杂的思绪复归原位。他加快了步伐，曾经熟悉的街道在他的眼里弹跳着，发出鼓噪的声音。  
卡勒姆从来没有让他找不到人过。他早就习惯了无论什么时候，想见到对方的时候自然就能见到，他就像随手可及的什么东西，一个转身就能拿到。在他刚把卡勒姆带回家的那两年，卡勒姆还是个正处于最愁人年纪的小孩子，他们偶尔也会争吵，大多数时候埃迪单方面让着他，但对方在察觉到埃迪只是在纵容之后反而会更生气。有一次埃迪刚做好午餐，反身回来的时候却没看见人，他大喊着对方的名字从开着的门里冲了出去，他匆匆扫视着川流不息的街道，所有人都在进行着自己的事，神色各异，步履不停地行走着，似乎什么也没有发生，但他的卡勒姆丢了。在他几乎要被恐惧淹过头顶的时候，但有一只手拽了拽他的裤脚，他低头看，是卡勒姆，他只是在离他的门口不到几米远的地方蹲着，露出被大雨淋过的神色，还光着脚，脚趾无助地在水泥地面上蜷起来。  
从那之后他再也没有经历过类似的事。他要忙于生活，在无数次奔波里寻找让他不会失业的机会，卡勒姆在同时很快进入了青春期，但对他来说，也只不过是对方身型越来越高大、强壮而已。一切似乎都没有改变，他们仍然住在一起，分享着面包，火炉，暖洋洋的床铺和时而寒冷的夜晚。卡勒姆仍然会交缠着他的脚腕，将热烘烘的脑袋贴在他的背上，这些细节就像一张精心织就的大网，从他的血液里打捞出无数闪闪发亮的贝壳。他习惯了躺在日常生活的沼泽里，但卡勒姆偏偏没有。  
他在走上街道的时候才意识到自己并没有目的地。风从冷静无波的河上吹来，将他的脸颊浸得冰冷，暂时麻痹了他脸部的感官，街边连枯黄的叶子也没有了，只有光秃的树枝，以最原始光裸的方式暴露在空气中，在黑暗中陷入静止。但在河的另一边，是喧嚣的灯火，霓虹灯的影子在视野的另一头缓缓流动着，成为一条斑斓的银河，金光璀璨的大楼也只是无数光芒中的一束。车辆或是别的什么噪声在很远的地方吵嚷着，他踏过曼哈顿几十亩土地中的一寸，将所有向他迎面而来的东西抛在脑后。在风把他的耳膜灌满的时候，他勉强捕捉到有人在喊他的名字。他转头，试图寻找这声音的来源，他发现自己不知道什么时候走到了自己打工的酒吧。  
老大卫气喘吁吁地追上来，拍上他的肩膀。  
“埃迪，你走这么快干什么？”  
“我......我找我那孩子，你有见过他吗？”  
“我就知道你在找他，”老大卫说，嘴上的胡子抖动起来，“他下午来了，还背着个书包，就在门口晃了晃，我以为他是来找你的。”  
他的手抓紧了对方的胳膊。“他不是，我们，我们之间出了点问题，”他磕磕绊绊地说，“然后呢？你知道他去哪了吗？”  
“你或许能在朱莉妈妈那里找到他。你知道她的地界在哪吧？”  
他很快弄清了地址。

他从两堵越来越狭窄的墙穿过去，墙上还散布着乱七八糟的涂鸦，新的旧的重叠在一起，又因为斑驳出现断裂，分不清画了些什么。垃圾桶里的东西漫出来堆积在脚边，散发出难闻的气味，大多数是食物混杂酸臭的味道。他拐进这个巷口，就像把宽阔的街道都抛在了后面。他当然知道这是什么地方，在酒吧那么长一段时间，就算刻意回避也会无法避免地得知一些信息。朱莉妈妈是个总是穿着粉色亮片裙子的中年女人，肥胖，裙子边只到屁股下面一点，黑色的丝袜到膝盖上，露出大片白花花的肉，在她走路的时候，她的腿会呈现出香肠那样的一节。她很受欢迎，即使她爱喷最浓烈气味的香水，抽烟的时候会把烟圈吐到别人脸上，但当她来到酒吧的时候，大多数人都会和她搭话，因为她手底下总有不同风格的漂亮姑娘。  
在付过钱后他来到一排走廊似的房间。灯光黯淡，是经久未换的灯泡，每个房间门都是蓝绿色的木头做成的，上面悬挂着数字，门旁边的窗户拉上了窗帘，有些破烂的帘布从里面透出光亮，人影在上面交缠。埃迪深吸一口气，先敲开了他右手边的第一扇门，里面立刻响起一阵手忙脚乱的推搡声音，一个很不友好的女性声音尖着嗓子吼道，“谁啊？”他再度敲了敲，门被猛地打开了一条缝，是个金色头发的姑娘，身材娇小，睁着孔雀一样的眼睛，裹着床单，瞪着他，“朱莉妈妈没告诉你这里还有人吗？”他往里面张望了一眼，有张凌乱的床，散落着化妆包、口红、镜子、胸罩、一堆避孕套，以及男人的夹克、裤子、脏兮兮的背心。床上也裹着个人，棕色皮肤，络腮胡子，不是卡勒姆。他放心地退了一步，让那个姑娘把门重重关上，同时听见里面在大骂神经病。他就这样敲了四个房间的门，直到来到最后一间房。  
他刚敲了一下门，里面就传出一阵激烈咒骂声。他敲门的手顿了一下，悬在半空中，但门很快开了，带着强烈的气流。一个身材高大，画着浓妆的人站在里面，她的肩带掉在了肩膀下方，蕾丝边的，还扯着长长的丝线，她虎视眈眈，口吻却放得很客气，“您还想干什么，警官？有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
“不，我不是——我不是警察，”埃迪连忙解释，“我只是——”他又吞吐了起来。  
“我他妈今晚不接客。”她准备关上门，埃迪将门抵住了。  
“我不是找你，我是想找一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“他比我高，深色卷头发，非常年轻，你大概不会知道他的名字。”  
“卡勒姆？”对方却叫了出来，他的心情一下变得非常复杂。  
“你知道他？”  
“恐怕你得到满是条子的地方去找他了。”女人说，埃迪这才注意到在对方的浓妆之下，五官轮廓其实非常男性，他同时发现了在对方浓密而乱糟糟的刘海下，遮掩着的额头有一块被尽力掩盖住的淤青。  
“怎么会？”他喃喃着，但身体已经拔腿就往外走。女人在他身后喊住了他。  
“你是他朋友？”她抱着双臂，打量着他，“你把他接出来后告诉他，那个狗杂种我会亲自把我的鞋狠狠踩在他的脸上，把他的头按在下水道里冲走，好吗？他人还不错，如果他愿意的话你可以告诉他下次来的时候不用付钱，你也可以一起来，我看你也不错，如果你好这口的话，虽然我看你不像。”

埃迪在去往警察局的路上接连撞了两个人。路上已经没有什么行人了，只有车呼啸的声音，但他步履匆匆，前方的东西在他眼里，都成了移动的色块。他一边向对方连连道歉，一边并不回头，把对方的谩骂都远远地抛在了身后。愤怒和一些别的什么情绪一起将他的身体灼烧得滚烫。他刚来到警察局的大门，远远地就看到了那个熟悉的身影，卡勒姆的棕色脑袋看起来正垂头丧气的，身上的衣服皱皱巴巴，还沾着泥土，而他的脸上还有红有紫。他身后跟着一个警察，身边是一个穿着黄色夹克，梳着辫子，戴着鼻环的青年，约莫二十来岁的样子。两人从玻璃门外走出来，他看见那个青年将卡勒姆推搡了一下，卡勒姆还没有出手。  
他冲上前，将两人分开，卡勒姆站在他后面，他指着那个青年，“别碰他——”他说，从来没这么恶狠狠过，“别他妈碰他一根手指。”他转过头，卡勒姆正呆呆地看着他，而他一眼也没看对方，好像他不过是来这里专程撂句狠话。他转身就走。  
“埃迪！”  
卡勒姆还在后面大声喊着他的名字，他并没有回头，他的步伐太快了，脚底因为摩擦生出热意。卡勒姆不得不小跑了一阵，才追上他，扯过他的手臂，气喘吁吁。  
“埃迪。”他说，小心翼翼地，“我们回家好吗？”  
“卡勒姆。”埃迪一句话也说不出来，只是念了他的名字。

“我都说完了，真的就是这样。”  
埃迪坐在床上，卡勒姆趴着，从下往上瞧他。男孩的额头被层层的纱布包了起来，嘴角还有点淤青，以前的好相貌被破坏得一点不剩。  
“你说你是帮妓女打人才进局子的。”  
“是的，也不是——克里斯汀是个变性人。那个男人明明知道，但是用这个理由不付钱。他们在酒吧外头的小巷里打了起来，我看到的时候，克里斯汀正躺在地上被他踢。”  
“但你们互相认识。老大卫告诉我你在她那里。”  
“你吃醋了吗，埃迪？”卡勒姆竟然挑了眉毛，呈现出一种喜气，但他很快意识从埃迪严肃的神情中败退了。他撇了撇嘴，有点不好意思，但还是承认了。  
“我们认识。我确实给她钱，所以老大卫误会了。”  
他问埃迪，“我可以躺上来吗？”埃迪没有回答。但他毛茸茸的脑袋已经枕到了埃迪的大腿上，“我早就想这么干了。”他叹了一口气，往上看着埃迪灰蓝色的眼睛。他们视线相接，埃迪感觉到其中灼热的成分，他克制住了自己想要去爱抚男孩头发的手。  
“你略过了关键部分，卡勒姆。别想着在我的面前变得狡猾。”  
卡勒姆眨了下眼。  
“好吧，”他说，手指去够埃迪的手，捏着他的一根小指头紧张地摩挲着，“我给她钱是为了让她帮我看着你。”  
埃迪抽回了自己的小指。“我需要被你看着吗，卡勒姆？你是不是忘了我比你大八岁？”  
“我没有，我没有，”卡勒姆说，他两只手抓着埃迪的小臂，有些焦急，“但是你不知道你对我来说意味着什么。”  
埃迪不说话了。一时间男孩的重量变得让他无法承受，他动了动大腿，让男孩起来。但卡勒姆翻了个身，握住他的手。  
“你还记不记得你把我捡回来的那个晚上？”  
他当然记得，那是个雨夜。记忆猛然被翻涌了上来，连水滴落在手背上的触感都如此真实。卡勒姆当时的样子也是清晰的，他甚至能回忆起男孩的睫毛在雨中眨动的样子。  
“我在那片街区徘徊了五天，身上只剩下一个一美元的硬币。上一个硬币被我给了一个过路人，我想借用他的手机，好打电话给我的母亲。但当我拿到手机，我发现我那个号码是空号。我回想了很多遍，觉得也许是我记错了，毕竟你知道，我的记性一直不怎么好。”他慢慢地说，好像时间的流逝都消失了。  
“直到现在我也不肯定是我记错了，还是那个号码就是个空号。谁知道呢。但我拿着那个仅剩的硬币，那是个夜晚，嗯，好在不是个冬天，我就站在那条河边上，心里想着是拿这一美元买个甜甜圈还是一杯热腾腾的饮料——但是吃完了，喝完了又该怎么办呢，那一瞬间我觉得干脆不要想了。但我正巧站在那条河边，有时候就是这么巧，我想起来，我以前听故事里说过，如果硬币漂浮在水上，那我就可以得到一个愿望。你不许笑，我选了最蠢的那种方式，我把硬币抛了出去，甚至没看清它是不是浮在水面，因为太远，太黑了，但我现在知道一定是，因为我第二天就遇到了你。”  
说到这里，卡勒姆甚至笑了起来，有点得意的样子，埃迪伸手，摸了摸他的头发。卡勒姆将头靠在他肩窝上。  
“我跟了你整整一天。你不要以为我倒在你家门口是个意外，那是我策划好的。我到现在还记得，你那个时候贫穷而美貌，你那天背着一个大大的背包，黑色的，穿着一身看起来就不怎么贵的长袖长裤，你走路的时候将一个拉手提琴的人的琴盒撞翻了，你连忙蹲下来将那把零碎的钱捡起来，甚至还从你的口袋里翻出了张钞票给他，其实你自己的钱也掉出来了，那个人知道但是一起拿了过去，你告诉他他拉得很好。我都看见了，我当时只觉得你傻，我一直跟着你，跟到你家门口，你没发现我，我躲在拐角里，等你出门后就出来坐在台阶上等着你回来，结果没想到下雨了。我当时以为我快死了，就像安徒生童话里卖火柴的那个小女孩。”

卡勒姆说着说着，声音越来越低，像要睡着了那样，变成喃喃呓语。但埃迪知道他没有，因为他的双手至始至终攥着他的，像怕他逃开，汗水使他的掌心微微濡湿。说到这里，他不再说下去了，因为后面的故事他们都知道，就像了解自己的掌纹。这个室内没有风，但他们彼此都感到被风穿过，将身体变得透凉。有一分钟，或者两分钟的沉默后，卡勒姆开口了，闷闷的，从那掩映着他眼神的额发下传出来，“你会怪我吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你会怪我吗？我是说，我给你造成了这么多年的麻烦。”  
“有一点我们是一样的。”  
“啊？”  
“我一直以为是我运气好才遇到了你。”  
卡勒姆突然像变成了个石雕一样，一动不动了。两秒过后，他兴奋地弹跳起来，像个兔子，他的胳膊圈住埃迪的肩膀，将他推倒在床上，热情地吻上了埃迪的嘴唇。他的吻带着勃发的热气，无法推拒，舌头缠着他的，重重地舔舐过他的口腔内壁。他的胸膛也厚实而坚硬，将他那点细微的挣扎都压在了下面，他的一条腿强势地钻进了埃迪的两条腿之间。他很快直起身子脱掉了自己的上衣，然后又立刻俯身，他的吻一路往下移动，去啃咬他的脖子和锁骨，在上面留下湿亮的痕迹，他的另一只手揉捏上了埃迪的裤裆。埃迪按住他的手，他抬眼看向埃迪，想要去吻他的嘴唇，但埃迪也偏着脸避过了。他试图去啄吻埃迪的下巴，但埃迪的态度很坚决。他故意大声发出了泄气的声音，重重倒在了埃迪的身边。  
“你还没成年呢。”埃迪说。  
卡勒姆从鼻子里出了长长的一口气。他从埃迪的床上翻滚下去，一路滚到地上，滚到干燥而陈旧的地毯上。他还光裸着上身，全身上下只有一条牛仔裤，他把手伸进自己的裤子里，开始给自己自慰，大声地呻吟起来。很快，埃迪将一个枕头砸到了他脸上。但他抱着那个枕头，翻了个身，露出了一种热气腾腾的傻气笑容。

深夜，埃迪感觉自己从梦中被人摇醒了。他迷迷糊糊的，连眼睛都不想睁开，沉重的睡眠还压在他神经上。卡勒姆没有开灯，他不知道什么时候爬上了床，他的声音就在埃迪耳畔，也像从梦里敲打过来。  
“埃迪。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们去阿根廷吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“我是说真的。”  
“哦。”  
“我不想上大学了。我们可以在那里靠弹钢琴过活。”  
“你不会弹钢琴。”  
“你可以教我。你也可以继续演戏。我们还可以买个房车，就一年，从南开到北，去大沙漠，和仙人掌睡觉，去雪山，搭个小木屋住下来。”  
“我们没有钱买房车，我的存款连一半的房车都买不起。”  
“那我们还是在曼哈顿吧。”  
“你怎么一分钟一个想法？”  
“我只是顺着你的话说，好让你先答应。”  
埃迪不再理他了，他继续让自己沉浸在睡眠。在最后一点清醒的意识像白昼那样被黑夜吞没的时候，他感觉少年亲吻了他的脸颊，轻缓而炙热的触感落了下来。“晚安，埃迪。”卡勒姆最后说。


	4. Chapter 4

埃迪感觉自己这次是在干草堆一样的地方醒来的。气温骤降，将死白的反射光熨帖在他脸上，冰凉的，但身体却舒适而温暖。他动了动，发觉下半身的寒气也无影无踪，一双坚实有力的臂膀环绕在他腰上，是卡勒姆。少年的头还贴在他后颈，呼吸间的热气通过布料传达到他皮肤，有点痒。他踢了踢对方的小腿，少年发出模糊而睡意浓重的鼻音。  
“你不去学校了吗，快起来。”  
“别这么扫兴，埃迪。”  
卡勒姆说，他咬了口埃迪的后颈，在对方做出更多不满的挣扎之前又咬住他的耳垂厮磨，埃迪转过脸，他们接了个早安吻，卡勒姆对待他的舌头就像对待一根巧克力棒。  
“不如这样，埃迪，”卡勒姆含含糊糊地说，“我们来抛个硬币，是枚幸运硬币，它是这样的：如果是正面，我们现在打一炮，我去给你做早餐，然后在家里看录像带，困了就睡一觉，如果醒来你没看见我不要惊慌，那是因为我去买避孕套了。然后再打一炮，度过一天。”  
“那如果是反面呢？”  
“我去上学，路上买好几个避孕套，我们打好几炮，度过一天。”  
埃迪有两秒钟没说出来话，一大片红色显而易见地从他脖子下面往上爬，他半边脸陷在枕头里，干巴巴地说，“哦，真浪漫。”  
少年的手已经在往被子底下摸。那只手一路潜下去，摸到两只温热的脚腕，长着突兀嶙峋的骨节。卡勒姆将它们握在手里，大拇指轻轻刮过他脚后跟的皮肤，仿佛能通过那些褶皱探寻他的经脉。埃迪柔软的脚掌心触碰到什么东西，他猛地缩了回来，像被冬天的毛衣摩擦出的静电弹到了，被子被一下掀开，带起强劲的气流。“卡勒姆。”他低吼着，看上去忍无可忍了。  
他坐起来，双手按在卡勒姆肩上，“现在一句话也不许说，我很快就后悔了。”卡勒姆因为他的语气而一动不动，他把卡勒姆推倒在床上，对方的阴茎已经在睡裤里高高地翘起来，形成一个小帐篷。他隔着布料将那块凸起含在嘴里，小小地舔了一下，感受到它已经足够坚硬，卡勒姆适时在喉咙里涌起一个细微的呻吟。他把对方睡裤上的抽绳解开，将那柔软的裤子往下扒，那根粗长的性器迫不及待地蹦了出来，弹在他的下巴上。他的脸埋下去，黑色的耻毛戳刺着他的皮肤，他呼出的热气离它如此之近。卡勒姆的拳头攥得死紧，他的腿弯了起来，脚不安地踩踏着床单，光是看到这幕，想象着接下来要发生的事，他就能射精。埃迪从他下体密布着黑色丛林的地方出发，他的鼻尖，嘴唇，磕磕绊绊地往下行走，从卡勒姆的角度看，他眼睫低垂，嘴唇红润，神情专注，仿佛只不过在亲吻一只野猫。年长的人在这一刻完全地伏在他的身下。他很快来到那根东西的底端，他先是张开嘴，将它的底端整个含了进去，但他又将它吐了出来，皱了皱眉，好像在因为它的长度而烦恼。他伸出舌头，从下到上，重重地将它整根舔了一下，卡勒姆在那瞬间几乎要用上他全部的自制力才能不大喊出声。如果说有比梦里更不真实的事恐怕就是现在。他不知道该仰起脖子，看向天花板来阻止脑内一波又一波的轰鸣，还是该遵从内心的渴望，看着埃迪，牢牢地将他每一个细微的表情变化，他此刻的眉毛，眼睛，皮肤，鼻梁上的雀斑，所有的一切刻在脑海里，他想记住的宛如汪洋大海，但所有的词句都像根浮木一样被折断了。  
他的阴茎陷入了一个温暖的所在，埃迪正用他的口腔，卖力而包容地吞吐着它，他的舌头也许被他的阴茎以及早晨的味道压得发麻，卡勒姆无法控制自己不去按住那个微卷头发的后脑勺，将它往自己的方向狠狠地推，让那两层薄而长的皮肉变得晶亮而水润。他所有的感官仿佛都沉浸在了这个潮湿的地方，它们沸腾起来，将身体里所有的念头一层层推向更高的浪头。很快，一阵白翳短暂地出现，像伴随着操场上裁判的口哨声，尖锐地拉响。他高潮了，将一股精液悉数射在了埃迪的嘴里，而那个人终于抬起头来，眼神里还带着无辜而茫然的情绪，活像刚刚给少年做了个口活的人不是他自己。他把那些白色的液体吐出来，有一些还零星地挂在他的嘴唇上，那两片软肉因为刚刚的摩擦而格外泛红。卡勒姆将他捞起来，胳膊环过他的背，握着他的后颈，死命地亲吻他，将那些苦涩的味道一同交缠着吞下去。

他们躺在床上，肩膀牢牢地挨在一起。卡勒姆的手环过埃迪的脖子，不时去抚弄他的头发。  
“能给我讲讲你以前的事吗？”他问。  
“嗯......没什么好说的。”  
“这不公平，你知道我十一岁以后发生的所有事，我却只知道你十九岁以后的。告诉我吧，你以前谈过恋爱吗，第一次高潮是什么时候？”  
“你的事我也不是都知道，比如克里斯汀你就会瞒着我。”  
“好了，”卡勒姆讪讪，“我也并没有瞒你很久，我骗不了你。以前我最大的秘密是我喜欢你，想和你做爱，你现在也知道了。”  
他感觉他紧挨着的身体僵硬了一下。埃迪翻过身去，背对着他。  
“你还太小了，卡勒姆。”埃迪说，他半张脸陷在枕头里，另外半张被碎发遮掩，看不出神色。

“你生气了吗？”在埃迪撑着洗手台刷牙的时候，卡勒姆正从后面走进来，他光溜溜的，屁股靠在冰凉的石台上。埃迪把嘴里的泡沫吐了出去，让自己口齿清晰地问，牙膏的薄荷味道让他的舌头清爽了不少。  
“为什么你总要这样对我呢？”卡勒姆说，他的手臂往后扶着石台，手掌在冰凉的边缘摩挲。他大而垂丧的身体看起来颇有些滑稽。  
“别闹小孩子脾气。”埃迪只是随口说了一句。他面对着镜子整理自己的头发，它们乱糟糟的，蓬松地顶在他脑袋上，他试图用手指抓了两下，但那些软塌塌的碎发仍然贴在他的额头上，使他看起来像个橱窗里卖的毛绒玩具。  
“你看，”卡勒姆脱口而出，“你在刚给我口交之后就可以说我不过是在耍小孩子脾气。”  
埃迪直起身来，面对着他，他把那只可怜的牙刷放回塑料杯子里，一模一样的杯子旁边还摆着一个，这个水槽上面大多数用具都是一式两份的，除了卡勒姆有时候会选不一样的图案。多年以来共同生活的痕迹到处都是，就像现在，埃迪只是看他一眼，就能从他起伏的面部肌肉底下读到他的情绪。  
“我很抱歉，”他认真地说，“我不该这么说。刚刚发生的那件事也是，虽然这么说已经迟了，但......”  
“不是这样！”卡勒姆突然叫了出来，他的手指穿过自己的头发，焦躁地抓了抓，他在狭小的空间里走来走去。  
“不是这样，我不喜欢你总是道歉，每次我们稍微有些争吵的苗头，你就会道歉，好像什么事都是你的错。但你大多数时候只是在迁就我的脾气，你觉得这样我就会平静下来。”  
埃迪眨了眨眼睛，他有些弄不懂卡勒姆现在的想法了。但他本能地觉得自己又说错了什么，一块石头梗在他的喉咙里。对方的指控不得不让他去回想以前的情形，在他们还没有上床以前，卡勒姆是有很长一段时间没有和他闹过不愉快的情绪，久到他快要忘记了他以前是怎么处理的。卡勒姆才到他胸口的时候，一堆垃圾食品或者游戏碟就能哄好，那些东西都是唾手可得的，越是经济拮据，一些花点小钱就能买到的小玩意他就越愿意让卡勒姆拥有。他还记得对方穿着他的旧T恤在沙发上倒躺着打游戏的样子，他双手不停，还记得去拿一边放凉了的薯条，然后迅速把沾满了酱料的手指吮吸干净，如果埃迪在这个时候递给他一张纸巾，他就会抽空对埃迪回一个单纯的笑容。“我很容易被满足的。”卡勒姆曾经说，他从来不会要求埃迪给不了的东西。  
“你还记不记得你有一次在剧院演出，你那个时候演的女主角，我去后台找你，你里面还穿着裙子，外面套了件大衣，脚上踩了双很老式的高跟鞋。你的小腿露出来，还有一点裙摆，你看见我来了，还和我抱怨束腰勒得你很难受。你让我帮你把束腰悄悄调整一下，好让你松口气，但我的手钻进去的时候你又说我的手指头太冷了。我回去的路上一直在想那一幕，我在想你皮肤温热的触感，想你的眼神，我越想就越觉得你也是喜欢我的，但我躺在床上的时候，我又发觉你只是对所有人都这样。”  
卡勒姆一口气说完，他的语速又快又混乱，好像再慢一秒埃迪就会从这个地方消失。他的手掌重重压在了自己的脸上，将自己脸上的肌肉挤得变形。对方强烈的情绪就像一只捏住他心脏的手，拽着它不断往下沉，下沉到自己的胃部，将他的下半身变得像个秤砣。他迟疑地动了一下，也许是试图从这样的禁锢中喘过气来，但他并没有觉得好受一点。如果他转过头，就能看到镜子里他的样子，但他太狼狈了，连头顶的白炽灯也让他觉得无处遁形。这种久违的感觉上一次还是出现在他离家的时候，他只身一人背着一个巨大的黑色帆布包，里面只有一些零碎的生活必需品，没有人看好他能在美国生存下去。他不善面对争吵，总想从对方的眼神里逃开，他不知道他该不该抬手拥抱他的母亲来作为告别，就像现在，他也不知道他该不该将手放到卡勒姆的肩上，给他一个拥抱。但他可能会在强烈的情绪驱动下作出一些无法达到的承诺，于是他咬紧了嘴巴，不让自己发出声音，那让他的后槽牙开始酸疼。为什么卡勒姆现在开始要求一些更难以企及的东西呢？  
卡勒姆先走出了浴室，从他的动静来听，他正在胡乱地给自己套上衣服和裤子，再将那双昨晚被胡乱踢到墙角的帆布鞋拎出来，歪歪扭扭地系好鞋带。那身衣服经过了昨天一天的奔波，他还和人打了架，上面还沾着灰尘和细小的血迹，现在套在他的身上，一定皱巴难看到不行。卡勒姆虽然平时不会在意细节上的东西，但他习惯把两个人的衬衫都一起熨好。在他陷入这些乱七八糟的思绪的时候，卡勒姆又走进来了，果然和他想象中一样，看起来滑稽极了，仿佛在工地工作了一天，又一晚没合眼。但卡勒姆从裤子口袋里掏出了一个东西，是个塑料壳子的打火机，他突然伸长了手臂，猛地凑了过来，在他面前按下按钮，响起清脆的声音，火苗蹭一下出现了。他被这近在咫尺的刺激猛地往后缩了一下。  
“就像这样，我对你的感觉就像这样。你认为这很容易吗？”  
卡勒姆自顾自地说，他将打火机塞回了裤兜里，走出了房间。

埃迪差点第三次给人倒错了酒，那个男人穿着皮夹克，头发在灯光下显得铮亮，胡渣也被精心地修剪，他看上去完全不在意埃迪给他错误的酒，眼珠甚至没去看他的酒杯，仿佛想从埃迪魂不守舍的神情中捕捉出什么东西。老大卫走上前来，对他训斥了两句，埃迪低着头，得机从男人面前走开。男人看上去很不满，但很快有人填补了埃迪的位子。  
他在满是嘈杂的音乐与人声中穿行，仿佛来到屠宰铺，全是挤在一堆的肉体。鼓点声太响了，爆炸一样的音乐总试图从气氛中带走一波又一波的高潮，歌手的声音从音响中传出来，经过电子设备的放大，听起来像一把刀在他的神经上磨。他想起来以前卡勒姆也是喜欢放这种歌，他们都不用智能手机，用的是很老的款式，而卡勒姆的那个手机还是直接拿的他旧款。男孩那时候也只把它当音响用，他跳上沙发，跟着吱哇乱叫的音乐一起扭动，还会把音符一串串地喊出来，看起来蠢极了，对耳朵也是折磨，但埃迪也不怎么管，实际上，他很高兴看到男孩这样，不再像刚来时的那样局促，连“我想要一杯牛奶”这样的请求都会酝酿许久才会说出口。卡勒姆越来越习惯这里，不再是一个突然被搬进来的，和整个房间的风格格格不入的大型家具，他变成了这里的主人。  
当其他人的肢体都在舞动的时候，有一个人试图从中穿过去，他就会显得很突兀，埃迪现在就感觉是这样，有好几个人的手打到了他的肩膀和肚子，但他感觉不到，只觉得被这里的空气堵得难受。这些不断游走的灯光和音乐就像一个巨大而坚硬的面包，他并不需要，可却被硬塞进了喉咙里，将他的呼吸都占满了。他好不容易找到了一个偏僻的角落，整个人群就像一个移动的怪物，使他不得不靠着墙壁，来使自己尽可能地远离它。在他抬眼的时候，他看见有个熟悉的身影，对方也发现了他的视线，冲他抬了抬下巴。  
“克里斯汀——”他喊出来，让自己的声音传达过去，“别再盯着我了。”  
“我听不见，老兄。”克里斯汀说，她的声音一出口就被冲散了，埃迪只能从她嘴唇的挪动中读出她的语句。她一只手抽着烟，眼神饶有意味，她走上前来。  
“卡勒姆给你多少钱？”埃迪头晕脑胀地说，“我给你一样的，别再盯着我了。”  
“你自己给他说，”克里斯汀在他耳朵旁边喊，“我不给人做传话筒，你们两个白痴。”  
她戴着一个巨大的夸张银色耳环，在灯光的反射下有些刺眼，跟随着她动作的幅度而晃动，看上去会把耳垂拉得垮下来。“卡勒姆居然这么快就招认了，我他妈的还以为可以多拿些钱，起码也得等我买个新假发吧，这个显得我又蠢又有一颗巨大无比的头，显得一副很好欺负的样子，不过我还不是最可悲的，可悲的人才会找妓女当私家侦探。说起来，你们上床了吗？别否认，不用糊弄我，我又不是那些乱嚼舌根的小贱人。”  
对方的语句噼里啪啦的，就像珠子一样争先恐后地倒出来，在嘈杂的声音里，只有一些零星地落进了埃迪的耳朵。他沉默了一下，正好这时候有个男人在人群里冲克里斯汀眨了眼，克里斯汀接收到了信号。她立刻改变了那副松散的靠姿，拍了拍自己的包臀短裙，小臂上挂着包，朝那个男人的方向走去。埃迪叫住了她。  
“你伤好了吗？”他喊。克里斯汀看起来是听清楚了，她愣了愣。  
“真他妈可惜。”她说，头也不回地扎身进了人群。

他将最后一道锁锁上，钥匙在锁眼里发出一声清脆的咔哒声。做过无数次的动作在今天显得沉重极了，已经很晚，风里夹杂着冰冷的刀刃，紧紧地贴向他的脸庞，电台在昨天就已经说过，这会是个难得一见的寒冬。从热闹中抽离，现在整个曼哈顿仿佛都变成了他不熟悉也不关心的地方，但他不过是走在无数缕风中的一缕，是所有还清醒着的行人中的一个。他想起那些天桥底下用报纸盖在身上的人，在地铁站里躺着睡觉的人，他们和他一样，都在这个地方生活，挣扎着尝试万千情绪的共通性，但他的痛苦相较起来似乎更柔软，如果放进火炉，能响起柴火燃烧的噼啪声。如果他没有把卡勒姆捡回来，卡勒姆会过上什么样的生活，卡勒姆很聪明，长得也好，想来也不会让自己沦落到太差的境地。想到这些，他的情绪就像被浸泡在冰水里的鱼，已经无法活动了。  
他沉浸在那些想法里，就像被一张厚厚的绸布包裹。他不知道走了多久，才意识到后面一直有人跟着他，那人的脚步声时远时近，像是走走停停，跟着他的步伐而变化，他故意在路灯底下多停留了一阵，影子被拉得极长。那个人的脚步声果然止住了。  
他叹了一口气，回了头。卡勒姆就站在离他几米远的地方，以一种极复杂的神色看他，见他回过头来，往后不小心退了一步。他像一时忘了怎么以正确的姿势站好，过了一会儿才找到自己的脚，对于他的个头来说十分滑稽，但两个人都笑不出来。  
卡勒姆走上前来，埃迪一直在等他，他紧紧地盯着卡勒姆，仿佛迈这几步会耗上好几年似的。卡勒姆的嘴唇开始蠕动，埃迪等着他会说点什么。  
“先生，你看起来是一个人，我能陪你走一段路吗？”卡勒姆一板一眼地说。  
埃迪愣了两秒，大脑卡壳了一下，他有好一阵没听到这种老土的搭讪方式了。他皱了皱眉头，同时有一种酸涩的感觉鼓鼓囊囊地升了上来，停在他心脏的地方。  
“这不好玩。”他小声地说。  
“只是假装一下，如果我们是现在才遇到的，就是现在，你二十五岁，我十七岁。你没有养我那么多年，你会不会同意我送你回家。”他看上去还是那副不变的表情，仿佛一下变成了个埃迪不认识的陌生人，但他不稳的声线出卖了他。  
一个小小的笑出现在了埃迪的嘴角，只是一瞬间，这个表情让他的整个脸生动了起来。他看上去是被逗笑了，但他很快别过了脸，过了一会儿才开口，鼻音浓重。  
“我大概会考虑一下。”  
“那就慢慢考虑，这条路还很长，”卡勒姆说，“你叫什么名字，你看上去美极了。”  
“埃迪。埃迪雷德梅恩。”  
“好名字。你做什么的？”  
“我演戏，也会去酒吧当侍应生，你做什么的？”  
“上学，但很快就毕业了。”  
“毕业了去做什么？”  
“好像什么都做过了，也没什么意思。不知道你有没有过这种感觉，和某个人一起生活的时候，每时每刻都好像在冒险。我们开着个小破汽车就满世界地跑，连进个便利店都充满了刺激。”  
“每时每刻。我是个不想太安稳的人。我父母不同意我演戏，可我还是来了，我来的时候穷得叮当响，本来以为我是什么机会都会扑上去，后来发现是什么赚钱的工作都会扑上去。来这里的第一年我还给自己找了个大麻烦。”  
“什么大麻烦？”  
“现在早就不是麻烦了。”埃迪说，他的手在口袋里摩挲出一阵久违的温暖，风把他耳朵边的碎发吹起来，他的耳朵被冻得通红。卡勒姆将自己的围巾解下来，一圈一圈地围在他的脖子上，让他的下半张脸被柔软的织物覆盖住。他突然说，“你还记不记得我们的第一次旅行。”  
“记得，”埃迪的声音从那层围巾里透出来，有些闷闷的，“你那个时候想起了父母，我没法安慰你，只好带着你出了趟远门。”  
“我们租了辆破破烂烂的越野车，一路开到了亚利桑那州，”卡勒姆的声音陷入了一种久远的回忆里，在夜色里很快被吹散了，就像他呼吸间吐出的白汽，“我们一起看到了日出。太阳升起来，我们还在啃那个发硬的面包，后来我还吐了，因为某个过期的罐头或是别的什么，我把公路重新装饰了一下。”  
“糟糕透顶的旅行。”他前几天才梦到过，那个梦境没有真实的回忆那样美好。卡勒姆在梦里比现在小得多，比在回忆里更加不真实。这段记忆就像冬天里被浸满了水的毛巾，无论过了多久触摸上去也是冰凉而潮湿的，永远饱满而充盈着水分。他不可抑制地弯起了嘴角，有什么东西就像被泡发了，将他的心脏撑大，使身体里的血液都在往那个地方涌去。  
“是很好的旅行，看到你手忙脚乱的样子，我确实被安慰到了。”  
这个笑话比较成功，两个人终于同时笑了起来。停下来后，埃迪说，“你毕业后准备做什么？这次说真的。”  
“我刚刚说的就是真的，确实没什么意思。要不你教我演戏吧。要么我们结婚好了。”  
“卡勒姆，”埃迪叹了口气，“你不能想一出是一出。人们只会因为爱情结婚，不会因为亲情结婚的。”  
“那你现在看着我，告诉我我们属于哪种？”  
埃迪安静了好一会儿，他们静静地走着。过了一会儿，埃迪开口了。  
“那就更没必要结婚了，我看不出会有什么改变。”  
“那你会教我演戏吗？”  
“你需要更好的老师。”  
“你就够好了。”  
他们一刻不停地交谈，仿佛真的才认识对方不久，而对方是个十分难得的投契的人，也仿佛就是认识了几十年久别重逢的老朋友。灯光缓缓，将这个夜烫出一个又一个明亮的痕迹，他们走在路灯的影子底下，湖水在他们的脚底流动，将冰凉的月光顺着波浪推走了。走到一半的时候，卡勒姆突然停下，埃迪以眼神问他怎么了。他从口袋里掏出一个硬币。  
“这是个幸运硬币吗？”他说，显然想起了早上这回事。  
“这是许愿的，”卡勒姆回答，仿佛真有这么个说法，“如果浮在水面上，我们买个房车，离开曼哈顿——”  
“好了，我知道了。”埃迪飞快地拿过他手里的硬币，随手往湖面丢了过去。在沉沉的夜色下，整个湖像个黑洞，这点小的可怜的东西扔下去了，就像颗星子扔进银河，一点声响也不会有。  
“走吧，结果不重要，”埃迪说，拉过他继续往前走，“我们有很多时间可以猜测结果。”  
他们并着肩，影子在身后拉得长长的，在某个瞬间，毫无预兆的，也许是沙子顺着风的裹挟迎了过来，卡勒姆揉了揉眼睛，触摸到一点湿意，几乎要落下泪来。于是他扳过埃迪的身体，将他的围巾往下拉，他们接吻。月亮在他们的眼睛里浓缩成一个小小的白点。

全文完


	5. 番外

卡勒姆把车子上的东西都卸下来，递给他一支烟，埃迪接过了。他们在一个日落里分享了一会儿缭绕的烟雾和唇齿间淡淡的味道。在分开的时候，埃迪说，“你尝起来像打湿的干草。”  
“当真？你终于会说我点不好的东西了。”  
卡勒姆用手背擦拭了下额头上的汗水，他身上的白背心像是从地上滚过一圈似的，宽大的裤子皱皱巴巴地被紧缚在皮带间。经过一段气喘吁吁的装卸，他看起来是个正勃发在太阳底下的蒲公英，将自己身上的机油味道，咸涩的热浪，和这穿越七百英里的燥热、疲惫，全都披散开了。埃迪站在他的气味底下，他们身上漆着同样的，麦子一样的金黄色。  
“感觉如何？”  
“和以前没什么变化嘛，你知道，德州就是德州。”  
而那是假的。埃迪懒得反驳，卡勒姆在那个时候只有十二岁，他们第一次搬家，卡勒姆像个绿色盆栽一样被埃迪安置在他因为拍戏临时租赁的公寓房间里。他不愿意迈出门，也不怎么和人打交道，整日只和那台不怎么灵光的电视机以及披萨油腻的外卖盒子为伍，埃迪怀疑他对德州的印象只是那间公寓的墙壁上有些泛黄，卷着边的碎花墙纸。有一次埃迪在凌晨两点回来，发现他还陷在沙发里头，毫无声息，而电视屏幕里是一片雪花。他把男孩抱起来，对方的呼吸声在他怀里轻得像幼鸟的羽毛。后来他回想起这件事，意识到那可能是卡勒姆首次经历脱离原有的世界，和另一个人，另一种生活方式建立联系的时期。在他没有选择的时候，他就被剥离了出来，带着未褪尽的壳，用鲜活的触角和周围能触碰到的一切进行交换，而那往往意味着一场彻头彻尾的改变，好像从一个节点下潜到地球的另一边。和大多数人相比较而言，卡勒姆的这一时期来得未免太早了。  
“你在想什么？”卡勒姆在他身边问。三天以前，他从床上醒来，对着枕边早就睁开眼睛的埃迪问了同一个问题。  
“我在想你的成年。”  
“你是觉得，这一天是来得太迟，还是太早呢？”  
“都不是，”埃迪说，“成熟不是那一天所决定的。”  
卡勒姆看着他。他喜欢看埃迪在谈论他的时候的表情，甚至是一种享受。在这一刻，他仿佛把自己的另一半抽离出去了，他凝视着自己，仿佛那是一个不相关的人，但埃迪在将褪的阳光底下的睫毛样子，他却看得清楚。他看着他的目光飘到远处光秃的山峦，公路延伸过去，像一条被磨平的公牛脊背。在埃迪的瞳孔里，只是一个被烫上去的圆点，使他原有的颜色折射出另一种偏离的光彩。多奇妙啊，他傻乎乎地感叹，他在每一束阳光底下都是不同的样子。  
“我们还要开多久呢？”卡勒姆问。  
“久到足够你再睡一觉。”

一开始，他们沿着国道线，在灰土和太阳底下打转。车里的气味发锈了，经久不散的烟味，常年累积的汗水和弥漫着的一小缕轻飘飘的，可以追寻的性爱气息，它们就像秤砣一样沉甸甸的。只要轻吸下鼻子，这股子气味就能立刻涌进脑海，因为在很多个时数里，那些因子已经被充分浸泡进感官，牢牢地缠附在神经上。它们像块海绵，让记忆将它揉成一个固定的形状，这样无论何时，只要提起这辆车，提起那条永无止境的公路，那些在太阳底下烤热，时不时有苍蝇的嗡鸣，却无处奔跑的日子，甚至一个具体的日期，那股子气味就能立刻带他们回来，回到这个汗水淋漓的夏天。因为这股气味，使这段虚无缥缈的记忆有了可以被描述的味道，同样地，也因为身边存在的这个人，使流逝的时光具有了真实感。在他们有一次在路上的时候，卡勒姆突然从磕磕绊绊的睡眠中醒来，握住了正拿着方向盘的埃迪的小臂，它比之以前，颜色更深，更硌人了一些，仿佛有什么力量正在从里面破土而出。他细细摩挲着每一颗微小的痣，说，“我爱你。”  
“啊，我知道，卡勒姆。你想要吃什么吗？”  
“随便什么披萨，谢谢。”  
“到了我会叫你起来。”  
于是他重新缩回了座位，迷迷蒙蒙的，感觉整个夜晚的风都压在他眼皮上，而远处的景色模糊成一条流动的河。他的额头被轻柔地碰触了一下，那是温暖而熟悉的嘴唇，然后几根手指拨动了一下他的头发，替他将吹到脸上的长长了的杂发拂开。他感到这股子羽毛一样的重量落在他的皮肤上，将他的睡意化作一颗燃烧的星火。他确信在下次睁开眼之前，他都将一直身在这个安全、狭小的所在，伴随着翻涌着的，无法停歇的爱意。而那是一种好的方式，他和这些在以前因为过于凶猛而不合时宜的爱意握手言和，一起安稳地入睡了。而几个小时之后，他会拥有一个披萨。

而这只是一开始的，微不足道的小事。这天晚上，他们在汽车旅馆里休整。墙壁上的花纹陈旧了，有焦黄色的，烟头烫过的痕迹，裂开一点白色的本来面目，他们的头顶，那顶吊灯摇摇欲坠，发出年老的喘气声。埃迪在里面洗澡，传出哗啦啦的水流声响，卡勒姆蹬掉鞋子，抱着枕头，床垫泄漏出吱呀的声音。他发现床头有个小小的按键，他按了下去，结果床开始大声震动起来，以一种笨拙而色情的方式，也许因为这种设计不怎么精细，卡勒姆被颠得无所适从，开始放声大笑起来。等到埃迪出来的时候，就正好看见这一幕。“怎么，”他疑惑地说，“年轻人的精力是用不完的吗？”  
“快过来。”卡勒姆直起身，将还湿漉着的他一把拉过来，跌倒在床上。他看着埃迪还在滴水的头发，从额头到喉结，到深陷的锁骨窝。他像口渴的大型犬一样从那里汲取水源。埃迪抚摸着他的头发，安抚着他的后颈。他的手在埃迪的大腿上逡巡，那里不久以前还被水流抚摸过，带着柔软的热度。在他细细套弄埃迪的阴茎的时候，对方的喉咙里恰时涌起一阵细微的呻吟，被他的舌头迅速捕捉到了，又被吞进肚里。他耐心地将对方弄硬了，把那条修长，线条流畅漂亮的腿折叠起来，压在埃迪胸前，他的膝盖摸上去圆滑又脆弱。埃迪气喘吁吁地看着他，陷在这个还有烧焦痕迹和死过蚊虫的床单里，眼神漂亮得惊人，可能是这里唯一在闪闪发光的东西。卡勒姆侧过头，亲吻了一下他正握着的脚腕，让那个总是在不经意间被露出来的部位也变成他的，他亲吻小腿，大腿内侧，亲吻他更深的内里。他直起身子，让自己勃发的阴茎抵在穴口，慢慢插进去，将这个正在收缩着的后穴撑大了。在做这一切的时候，他抚摸对方的身体，感受着因为他的进入而发生的每一寸细微的变化，那些肌肉是如何在一瞬间紧绷起来的。埃迪胡乱地抱住他的背，按压他的肩膀。“你可以抓我。”他在埃迪的耳边说。但床垫发出的巨大嗡鸣让他听起来不那么清楚，同时地，也像一个刮过来的巨大波浪，把埃迪更深地钉在了他的阴茎上。在他们一起度过一波又一波的震动的时候，他听到埃迪模模糊糊地骂了句脏话，是被操得有点糊涂了。他迫切地想抓住点什么，于是他抓着埃迪的肩头，让他不要在猛烈的晃动之下脱离出去，但这样完全的掌控，让埃迪只能随着他的节奏被插得更深更凶，这样失控的场面让身下的人产生一些无意义的挣扎，到后来，埃迪看上去耗光了力气，只是由着他折腾。他们一同泄在了床单上，汗水和黏腻的浓液弄得一团糟。埃迪在他身边喘气的样子像个小动物，他关了按键，低下身将头拱在对方颈窝，蹭了蹭他的鼻子。  
“这难道不很棒吗？”他含含糊糊地说。  
“快起来，瞧瞧这地方。我洁癖要犯了。”  
卡勒姆大笑起来。最后他们还是没有立刻起身清理，而是一起躺了很长时间，等待温热的余韵都消散下去。卡勒姆感到下腹上的精液快要干涸了，成为一道月光下隐约的印记。窗户外面的霓虹灯正在闪烁，不断地在埃迪的脸上变换着色彩。在一年以前，他还在酒吧做侍应生。但现在，那些嘈杂的音乐和灯光似乎已经远离他很久了。偶尔他抬头看他，恍惚间觉得他仍然是没吃过苦的样子，是刚刚从蚌壳里被撬出来，小心地摆在了精致的瓷盘上。即使这个人刚开着辆二手车从某个无人问津的剧院里回来，还带着一堆速食食品。  
“我刚才在车上的时候，做了一个梦。”卡勒姆突然说。  
“什么样的？”  
“我梦见十岁时候的你。你和你的家人在一起，那天是你的生日。你的妈妈，她穿一条绿色的裙子，你的父亲穿着休闲西装。在你没注意的时候，他们把生日蛋糕从门口小心翼翼地搬进来。”  
“我当时在干什么？”  
“在和一只雪纳瑞玩。它叫杰夫。你扔球，它就接，如果它接不到，你的哥哥就去把球捡回来。”  
埃迪在他身边发出一阵抑制不住的，轻微的笑声。他抖动着，被汗水打湿的头发蹭在卡勒姆肩膀上。“好吧，我是否看上去很快乐？”  
“当然。快乐极了，”他一本正经地说，“你浑身都是蛋糕的样子也很让人快乐。”  
埃迪撑起胳膊，他们接了个吻。这个吻结束的时候，埃迪说，“我还真的养过狗。只不过不叫那个名字。”  
“我是神奇的造梦者。”  
“那么下次做个有你在的梦吧。”  
埃迪说着这句话，声量渐渐小了下去，卡勒姆知道他是有些累了。他亲亲对方的鼻尖，用鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭，埃迪的呼吸传达到他的皮肤。他享受这样一低下头，就能触碰到对方吐气的亲密距离，是他的胸膛起伏，从内部传达出来的，生命的象征，一旦接触到了外面的世界，便化作了一点水汽，轻易地波及到了他，让他通过这一点交缠的热意与对方相连。这样稀薄的东西，又能维持多久呢，某一天，它所处的胸膛将不再火热地跳动，而他身边的人，也将从熟悉的模样变为另一个样子。但即便如此，那是一双在此时此刻，每一次他探身下来，都予以回应，并将他拉到另一个人身体里去的手。他想到他成年的那天，和这天一样，也没有任何区别，两人在车子里，在一个狭小的空气里感受着某种心照不宣的盼望，知道有什么东西呼之欲出了。当时，埃迪在路边一个小店里耽搁了一阵，最后出来时拿了一瓶红酒，卡勒姆在车子里等他，“怎么，不是乐高？”他咧着嘴说。结果当晚谁都没怎么喝，因为杯子被他们碰倒了。他品尝到那根手指的酒精味道，是香甜的，不那么浓烈，而那根手指的指甲边生了一小根倒刺。他同样鲜明地尝到了那根倒刺的模样，在他柔软的舌头底下，有点突兀，并没有不适感。他吐出来，在被唾液弄得柔软潮湿的手指上，那不过是一根乳白色的，皮质一样的东西。蛇身上的鳞片，花枝上的刺。他不合时宜地联想着，在第二天，他在埃迪还没醒来的时候，小心翼翼地帮他剪掉了。但他抿了抿嘴巴，觉得那根倒刺还在他的舌头上。

不是所有的事物都有幸有个鲜明的记忆点。比如千禧年，他记得最清楚的有两件事，一件是报纸上轮番轰炸的两栋大楼因被袭击而塌缩，另一件是他在生日那天吃了个很难吃的草莓冰淇淋。因为这个冰淇淋，他在很长时间内对这些五彩缤纷的食物敬而远之，那股子廉价工业香精味道在他的口腔里花了好长时间才洗掉。在他遇到埃迪之后，他就将记忆整理成一个个随手可见的物件，因为琐碎的事情太多，而他们又基本是对方生活中最大的一部分。不久之前，他在自动售卖机买了两听可乐，而他投进去的硬币，让他回想起在桥边河底下的那枚。他们仍然不知道答案。但在曼哈顿的那个夜晚，风曾在他的手掌上刀刃一样滑过，也是同样的风使埃迪的围巾边柔软地飘了起来，那上面带着他们共同的气味。酒吧的烟酒气息，空气中经久的寒意，没有星星陪伴的月亮，它们都将一同落下来，使这个夜晚永远停留在这条围巾上。

在接近凌晨的时候，埃迪醒了。卡勒姆知道，是因为他感觉到身边人的动静，窸窸窣窣的，也许正将那两只洁白嶙峋的脚缩起来，压在床单上，防止吵醒他。他等待埃迪会去个洗手间之类的什么，但没有床垫另一边的塌陷被弹起来的迹象。埃迪只是在看着他。卡勒姆担忧起来，也许他的眼睫毛会颤抖起来，出卖掉他。但那道视线一直柔软而安全地覆盖在他身上，没有任何灼热的成分，那是激情过后退离的潮汐，还是一个单纯的情人的吻。他会想些什么，卡勒姆漫无边际地揣测着一些念头，让那凭空落下的重量成为一颗落进河里的石子。在屏气之间，他将自己的心脏攥在手里，不让它过于明显地跳动。他成年了，这很好——这件不可思议的事从他的待办清单里被平淡地划掉了，但在夜里，他并不知道自己在这个汽车旅馆的床上，通过一点微弱的，勉强逃离进来的月光看起来是什么样子，好像在埃迪的注视之下，他就变了个形状似的。也许他重新缩回去，缩成雏鸟的大小，那样就更好。  
被子盖到了他的肩膀上，将那些想法水一样漫过去。温暖的触感和他交融。他假装惺忪地睁开眼，在没有边界的稀薄的暗色里，埃迪的眼睛看起来像池塘边闪光的石头。  
“怎么了？”  
“我知道你醒了。”埃迪说，卡勒姆猜测那个模糊的弧度是一个微笑。  
“什么都瞒不过你，是吧？”  
“你想瞒过我吗？”  
“这不公平。”  
“可能吧。”埃迪竟然没有使用更具有安抚性的语言，这让卡勒姆小小地吃了一惊。过了几分钟，埃迪重新开口了。  
“你知道我原本以为这生活会在哪里停止吗。”  
“什么，谁的，什么样的生活？”  
“就是这些，”埃迪小声地说，他的音量只到他们两个人的耳朵里，形成一个亲密的拥抱姿势，“我原本以为，就是今天。也许昨天，明天，反正差不离。”  
卡勒姆想了想，“你以为我会离开？”  
“很久以前这个我脑子里就有这些类似的想法。也许你在十几二十年后，会成为一个在几百公里外打电话向我通知你第三个孩子出生的人，而我就得开着辆破车从不知道哪个地方——也许德州，也许海上，甚至曼哈顿——一路风尘仆仆地过去，但好在我应该能表演下儿歌。”  
卡勒姆的下巴正搁在他的肩膀上。他在“别这么悲观”和“我不知道你还会唱儿歌”之间犹豫了。“那么不如唱个情歌吧。”他说。  
“当然了，也许我根本不会去。”埃迪长长地出了一口气。  
“这个意思是我想的那种吗？”  
“是最糟的情况，像我今晚做的那个噩梦——我八十岁了，还得给你做早餐。”  
卡勒姆看上去终于变得轻松了起来。洋溢着的情绪使他整个人变得生动，几乎要把生命力从那具躯壳里慷慨地抛洒。他在埃迪身边滚了一圈，发出闷闷的笑声。埃迪懒得告诉他，他看上去十分迷人。还有他同样未说出口的，是他曾无数次地躺在床上，没有火炉，厚实的毛毯，以及足以饱腹的梦想，而周围的环境基本一眼就能囊括，他就这样在脑子里，怀疑起自己当初的决定是否是正确的。但卡勒姆每一个抬眼间看他的眼神，让他觉得一切都值得。  
和年龄相反的，卡勒姆有时也会避免说出永远这样的词。这个时候，在甚至看不清表情的埃迪身边，他突然涌上来一种强烈的确信，这一刻会停留在他的记忆里五年，十年，二十年，乃至更长的时间。窗外蒲公英一样膨胀的霓虹灯光芒，粗糙的床毯，埃迪放在他后颈上的手，以及他唇齿间吐露的气息。这些东西都将燃烧起来，连同这个夜晚，成为一段可以随时取用，没有尽头的木材。如果他在这一刻死去，这一刻的世界也将永远为他保留着。“快要天亮了。”埃迪说，在他说话的时候，他的指尖带着湿润的，独属于这个气氛之间的热意。于是他翻了个身，更深地躺进对方的温度里去了。


End file.
